Aphmau and Friends play Truth or Dare
by 2021FanGirl
Summary: Aphmau, Zane, Garroth, and Vlad plays Truth or Dare together but things go wrong when Aphmau kisses Zane
1. Chapter 1

At Aphmau's house

Knock knock

Aphmau: Who is it

Garroth: It's me

Zane: And me

Vlad: And me

Aphmau: Oh hey Garroth, Zane and Vlad, what's up

Garroth: You were wondering if you wanted to play Truth or Dare

Aphmau: Why don't you think this is kind of sudden

Garroth: I just wanted to spend some more time with you

Aphmau: Aww ok sure what could go wrong

In Aphmau's room

Aphmau: Ok who wants to go first

Vlad: Me, Truth or Dare Zane

Zane: Why me

Vlad: Just answer

Zane: Uh fine Truth

Vlad: Ok hmmm...Is it true that you have a crush on Kawaii chan

Zane: What no of course not she's too sweet and beautiful

Vlad: Did you call her sweet and beautiful

Zane: Wait no that's not what I meant, uhh oh what ever Garroth your turn

Garroth: No it's your turn

Zane: Fine Truth or Dare

Garroth: Dare

Zane: Really, I dare you to buy me a Golden Pinkie cake pony

Garroth: That's it

Zane: Yep so make it happen now

Garroth: Fine I'll be back

Vlad: Aphmau it's your turn sense Garroth is gone

Kawaii-chan: Kawaii-chan wants to play the game of Truth or Dare may Kawaii-chan join

Aphmau: Sure, it's my turn ok Zane Truth or Dare

Zane: Um Dare

Aphmau: Ok I dare you to cut your bangs and remove that mask

Zane: Ok

30 minutes later

Zane: Is this ok

Aphmau: Wow you look like your brother Garroth

Zane blushes

Zane: It's ok

Kawaii-chan: Kawaii-chan thinks you look cute

Zane's face turn red

Zane: It's not that much of a big deal

Aphmau: Kawaii-chan it's your turn

Kawaii-chan: Ok

When Kawaii-chan joined them Michi climbed up Aphmau's window and brought a camera

Kawaii-chan: Ok Aphmau I dare you to kiss Zane

Zane: What?! no way this has gone too...

Aphmau kisses Zane and Michi took a photo

Aphmau: There now Zane it's your turn

Zane was frozen

Aphmau: Uh Zane are you ok you look like you saw a ghost

Michi: Hahaha I'm going to make copies and send it to everyone

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: Sorry I've been gone so long I've been really busy but don't I'm back in Buisness

Michi tries to climb down the house but she fell on Katelyn.

Katelyn: Michi, what are you doing with that camera.

Katelyn knew what Michi was up to so she took the camera

Michi: Darn you Michi will be back, Meow

Katelyn looks at the photos she took and was shoted

Katelyn: NO NO NO NO Nooooo

Katelyn goes to Aphmau's room

Aphmau: Oh hey Katelyn wanna play Truth or Dare

Katelyn: Aphmau what is this!

Katelyn shows everyone the picture

Aphmau: Katelyn how did you get that, Katelyn you shouldn't do stuff like that, thats Kawaii-chan's job not yours

Katelyn: Took the picture, she was up to something, by the way who is this stranger in your room

Aphmau: Don't be silly Katelyn that's Zane he just had a haircut, ok Zane Truth or Dare

Zane: Truth

Aphmau: Is it true you ship yourself with someone

Zane: NO

Aphmau: Zane...you wouldn't lie to me would you

Zane: Argh fine I admit it I did

Aphmau: Really who do you ship yourself with

Zane: You can only ask one question, Kawaii-chan Truth or Dare

Kawaii-chan: Dare

Zane: I dare you to...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Zane: Kawaii-chan I dare to...

Kawaii-chan: Yes yes.

Zane: to tell me if you still like Reese

Aphmau: Zaaaaaane why would you ask such a question hmmm

Zane: I'm just curious

Kawaii-chan: Oh Zane of course Kawaii-chan still loves him

Zane: Hmm oh whatever

Aphmau: Zane are you ok

Katelyn: Aphmau you still have not answered my question

Aphmau: Oh I had to kiss Zane it was a dare

Katelyn: But what will Aaron say

Aphmau: Oh goodness I haven't thought of that oh no

Aaron: YOU WHAT

Aphmau: Aaron! what are you doing here...in my closet...with Garreth and Larence in there with you

Aaron: Um...thats not important, what are you doing kissing Zane

Zane: Can we please stop using the word kiss it makes me sick

Aphmau: I had to KISS Zane it was a dare

Aaron: Oh

Katelyn: What that's it you're not mad

Aaron: No because Aphmau didn't kiss him because she wanted to she had to it was a dare

Zane: If someone say the k word one more time...

Kawaii-chan: Zane-kun Truth or Dare

Zane: Oh uh Truth

Kawaii-chan: is it TRUE that you're still in love with Aphmau

Zane: Kawaii-chan! Uhh no

Kawaii-chan: Zane-kun please don't lie to me

Zane: I said no, Kawaii-chan I wouldn't lie to you

Katelyn: What's happening right now

Aphmau: Shhh just let it happen, just let it happen

Kawaii-chan: Aww Zane-kun

Zane: Hehehe, um *clears throat* anyways let's continue

Aphmau: Katelyn Truth or Dare

Katelyn: I didn't want to play this

Aphmau: Well this is your punishment so Truth or Dare

Katelyn: Ok Dare

Aphmau: I dare you to...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Katelyn: Uh Truth

Aphmau: Is it true you like...

Katelyn: I know what about to say, NO

Aphmau: Oh so you don't like Zane at all

Zane: Wait what

Katelyn: Wait what no I thought you were going to say...wait you're trying to make me look stupid are you

Aphmau: Hahaha you know me so well

Katelyn: Argh

Aphmau: Garroth Truth or Dare

Garroth: Wait I didn't want to play this game

Aphmau: Then what were you doing in my closet then

Garroth: I mean um Dare

Aphmau: I dare you to give your brother Zane a hug

Garroth: Don't mind if I do

Zane: No Aphmau how could you

Aphmau took a photo of Garroth giving Zane a hug

Zane: Uhhh get off me

Aphmau: Zane you know you like it

Zane: No I don't

Aphmau: Then why aren't you resisting

Zane: I...uh...my lawyer said I can not answer that question

Garroth: Kawaii-chan Truth or Dare

Kawaii-chan: Dare

Garroth: I dare you to kiss Zane on the cheek

Zane: WHAT! Garroth

Katelyn: I'm not letting you kiss that vampire, he's not even the hot kind of vampire

Zane: Hey I'm not that pale

Aphmau: Oh my irene Zane are protesting so that Kawaii-chan will kiss

Zane: *blush* No of course no...

Kawaii-chan was not only kissing Zane but she was kissing him on the mouth (Don't worry before you pull the trigger Kawaii-chan removed his mask first before she did it)

Aphmau: EEEEEEEEEEEK

Katelyn: *cries* Why Kawaii-chan why

Garroth took a photo

Garroth: Hehehe Zane you're becoming a man

Zane: ...

Kawaii-chan: *blush* There I did it

Zane: Oh my irene

Aphmau: Um Zane are you ok, your face is redder than a monkey's butt

Zane: I'm going to bed


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone/My fan wanted me to do a Zanevis and I agreed so this is what this chapter is about. If you want you can give request for my fanfiction. Oh and sorry if this might be cheesy or something.**

Zane leaves the room, then he bumps into Travis

Travis: Hey Handsome

Zane: Wait what, Travis I'm not in the mood with your games

Michi put a spell on Travis, she meant to have Travis "mess around" with Aphmau, but sense Aphmau wasn't the first face Travis saw it didn't work

Travis: Zane you wanna get to know each other more

Zane: Why would you want to spend time with me

Travis: Because you're cute, especially without that mask

Zane: Is someone paying you to do this

Travis: Come on let's go my place

Zane: Wait you wanna do this now, at night

Travis: I don't see why not

Zane: Ok fine, it's not like I have anything else to do

The two go to Travis's House

Travis: Wanna watch a movie

Zane: What movie

Travis: Ok to be honest I don't have any movies I just wanted to hear your voice

Zane: Ok Travis you're freaking me out

Travis tries to lift up Zane's shirt, but Zane puts it back down

Zane: Ok that's it I'm out

Zane runs out the door thinking about what just happened, but Travis blocks his way

Travis: Oh come on we just got here

Zane: Travis! why were you trying to lift up my shirt

Travis: Because I was just about to put this shirt on you, I made it myself

Zane: Is that a Pinkiecake shirt, wait no that doesn't mean you strip off my shirt

Travis: I know, I apologise, now can you please stay

Zane: ok fine but if one more weird thing happens I'm out

Travis: Wanna sit down on the couch

Zane: Uh sure

Travis: Ya know Zane I've been thinking you're actually not that bad

Zane: We just got done fighting and that's the first thing you sa...

Zane was interrupted by the fact that I don't know TRAVIS IS KISSING HIM, this is kind of like the kiss with Kawaii-chan ed sept he doesn't try to break free from this one

Michi: Oh my goodness Michi's taking a picture

Travis finally ended the kiss

Zane: Woah, wait why did you do that!

Travis: I don't know why didn't you just break free from the kiss

Zane: I..wait..you...I don't know, I'm going home

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Aye guys, so I've noticed that people actually really like this fanfic, to be honest at the time I wasn't taking it seriously. So I decided to make another chapter.**

Zane: "That dumb Jack Frost! What was that?"

Travis: "What have I done?"

Michi: "Wow Travis-kun I didn't know you liked Zane. Meow."

Travs: "No! Not like that!"

Michi: "Would be a shame if everyone found out. Wouldn't it?"

Travis: "What can I do to keep your mouth shut."

Michi: "Well, there is one thing you could do...make Aphmua cry and make sure you collect her tears in this glass."

Travis: "What!? No. Why would you want her to cry?"

Michi: "I don't have to tell you anything. Now if you don't do as I say I will tell everyone."

Travis: "They won't believe you."

Michi: "I took a photo, of course they will."

Travis: "You took a photo!?"

Michi: "So if you don't want this going around then you better do what I say."

Travis: "Fine, can I at least make it look like an accident?"

Michi: "Of course Travis-kun. Bye."

Narrator: "Michigan disappeared. Travis went to bed and fell asleep."

Morning

Travis: " *Yawn*...Huh! I need to apologize to Zane!"

Zane's House

Zane: "Okay Zane think, maybe it was a dream? Or maybe I was seeing things or...Uh!"

Narrator: "Someone knocked on Zane's door, he went to answer the door to see Travis."

Zane: "T-Travis!"

Travis: "Shh! Look Zane, the person you saw last night...wasn't me."

Zane: "Wait what?"

Travis: "It was someone else...it was...Lucinda's experiment."

Zane: "Experiment?"

Travis: "Y-Yeah...she was trying to see if her clone potion was working...but don't worry she won't do it anymore!"

Zane: "O...Kay."

Travis: "Bye!"

Narrator: "Travis ran to Aphmau's house so that he could get it over with."

Zane: "I'm not buying it! How could he, messing with me like that last night! Argh!"

Garroth: "Hello Brother."

Zane: "Ahh!"

Garroth: "Leave me alone! I'm just a little bit upset."

Zane: "Awww poor little bro."

Zane: "Stop calling me LITTLE BRO I'm not little!"

Garroth: "Shhh. Calm down."

Zane: "Huh."

Garroth: "Now why are you so mad?"

Zane: "Travis did something horrible to me and I will never forget!"

Garroth: "That doesn't sound like him. What did he do?"

Zane: "H-He...thought Pinkie cake wasn't the best."

Garroth: "Aww little bro everyone has different opinions."

Zane: "I know. Now will you leave."

Garroth: "Okay, good bye little brother."

Zane: "Argh!...Why didn't I tell him?"

Narrator: "Zane fell on his bed thinking to himself."

Zane: "Uhh I am never going to fall for anyone! Ever!...I think I might be sick. My stomach."

Meanwhile at Aphmau's house

Narrator: "Travis knocked Aphmau's door Aphmue was the one to answer as always."

Aphmau: "Oh hello Travis."

Travis: "Hello Aphmau...Uh may I come in?"

Aphmau: "Of course."

Narrator: "Went into the kitchen with Aphmau and came up with an idea."

Travis: "Hey Aphmau, can I chop the onions?"

Aphmau: "Travis we're making cupcakes not-"

Travis: "Thx."

Narrator: "Travis grabbed some onion and chopped them to pieces, the onions made Aphmau cry and Travis collected the tear."

Aphmau: "Travis what are you doing silly?"

Travis: "I'm sorry for making you cry Aphmau."

Aphmau: "Its okay Travis I forgive y-"

Narrator: "Before Aphmau could say anything else Travis ran out the house and went to find Michi."


End file.
